The Rainiest Day of the Year
by Sachicko
Summary: Wasn’t this the ultimate crime? The most forbidden thing to do? The most disturbing thing to do? Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration... WARNING: StepSibling Incest


…The Rainiest Day of the Year…

…By, Sachicko…

-OneShot-

-

-

-

--

-

Her room was silent and damp and dark but fairly lit by the grey covered sky as it's gloomy light crawled through the curtain, passed the window and lay long and still on the floor. Everything in the room was in order, yet bare and spacious. The bed was neatly made; the desk was cleaned off and void of any pencil cups, notebooks or papers with homework notes scribbled on them. It was quiet, peaceful…stiff but the stillness in the room was rudely interrupted as the door to the dorm room burst open and hurriedly pushed closed. A small, shy thump sounded itself on the door and tired, out of breath panting pulsated in the room.

That didn't just happen did it? Her mind asked, the voice in her head high-pitched like. She stared in front of her, at the floor, at her shoes. Her back pressed against the door harder, almost to the point that it was uncomfortable. Her breaths were short and shallow after, the run of her life had just ended as she came into the room, maybe it wasn't the run of her life but the moment before the run of her life?

Out of all things was it possible? What had happened after that moment? She didn't want to think about it but her mind refused to let it go and replayed over and over again. Was it true?

She stared at the ground blinking, once, twice, three times as her mind thought back to the moment. She held her breath. The room once again in the still silence it once slumbered in. She exhaled heavily after she finished imagining the moment, what happened, the feeling, the action.

"Oh my god…" She shuddered; she lifted her head and stared shockingly ahead of her, at the wall. The empty wall, just like her…for now. Her lower lip quivered, as she took in shaky breathes, her hands that rested beside her were relaxed. Her mind replayed the moment again, it was true was it? She lifted her hand slowly and let her fingers graze her soft, tender pink lips.

This couldn't of had happened…It's just a dream, a really long dream and she didn't want to wake up. She still rested and slept and kept on dreaming because, she wanted to know what her mind was going to do or what it had planned out for her. But it felt real, it felt too real, but isn't that the purpose of a dream? To tease you?

"Oh my god…" She whispered as she continued to run her fingers across her tingling lips. Her mind fighting to accept the choice he decided.

He decided, his decision…Sure it's the summer. Sure it's the last few days for the seniors at Torrington to stay back before leaving to University. Sure everyone was packing and leaving for adulthood. But what he decided to do before leaving? Uh-uh, that was a no-no…it was a big no-no.

She swallowed the lump that was beginning to rise up her throat. She pushed herself off the door and walked toward her bed, slowly as if it was her first time about to go sit on one. She sat down slowly and sat in the silence of her room. She rested her hands on her lap, in front of her and twiddled with them as if she were nervous or trying to find the right words to say, or in this case the right things to think of him.

Wasn't this the ultimate crime? The most forbidden thing to do? The most disturbing thing to do? Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration, everyone does it. Who doesn't do it? People do it everyday, parents, kids, teenagers, siblings, stepsiblings but to do it in _that_ way? Did some people actually do it that way, in that manner without even consulting them first?

Small ticks of rain resounded throughout the room, it seemed to be that the grey covered sky was meant to rain over the school, over Sherebrooke. It started slowly and separately as if each raindrop took turns on who jumped down into the large empty pool landing at the bottom before exploding into tiny water particles.

She looked to her right, at the window with the curtains slightly spaced to allow some amount of light out and display some part of Torrington's property. She squinted her eyes, as if it would help see through the thick sheet.

The moment…she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what happened to her. The way he looked at her, the way he had spoke to her, the way he just…it drove her insane almost. She never knew someone could look at her that way, or at least never knew someone saw her that way. Some of the things she had been told made her think otherwise, but for someone like that to see her that way? That's just weird, and made her feel uncomfortable.

But then again…

Diana twirled her hair in between each slim finger; she looked up and around the room thinking to herself about how she really felt about what had happened. But then again, it wasn't all that bad because…

'_The little girl sat down at her desk, brown hair tied separately into pinktails, dressed in a very colourful bright dress. She sat and looked around her, her big green eyes watching as kids passed out cards to each other…so far she only received none._

_She was new at the school for a week and a half but her mother had promised her everything would be alright…so far it wasn't. Her small lips quivered as tears streamed down her face, no one liked her, was what her learning mind assumed. But behind her the voice of a little boy spoke out. She wiped her tears and turned around and saw the little boy, arms behind his back, looking shy and rather embarrassed, his cheeks a light shade of pink._

"_Yes?" She asked, her voice very upset._

"_Um…" The little boy said, he rocked back and forth on his feet, "I think you're really pretty, um…" This caused the little girl to blush, "will you be my valentine?" He then moved his arms in front of him to reveal a stuffed bear holding a heart saying, 'I Love You.'_

_The little girl giggled a little but accepted the gift, which was then forever treasured by her, she smiled as she hopped off her chair and gave the boy a hug only making him blush even more, but he too wrapped his arms around her._

_The teacher that sat at their own desk helping a child, tie their shoes looked up and smiled warmly at the adorable sight.'_

It wasn't that bad because they were together before. They both liked each other, they were together 12 years ago, the adorable puppy love between the two and then they moved apart. She didn't think she would ever let her memory erase that day, when they were moving; they cried and gave each other a hug one last time before they moved away from each other.

Diana smiled a small, warm smile to herself; her hand moved toward her lips and stroked them, this time not in the panicked and surprised manner like she had before…but more as when she was thinking about her childhood friend.

After 8 years, of being miles apart from each other, they met again. But this time under different circumstances. Their parents had met and started dating each other but the old KG couple were not reunited until their separate parents brought the two together to tell them that they were together and were going to get married. When the old daycare couple reunited it was different. Their love for each other seemed to have vanished, they never looked each other the way they did 8 years ago…they couldn't, because when their parents said 'I do' it wasn't allowed anymore, it was by the law. They became siblings, brother and sister, stepsiblings…but they weren't related by blood, but still it would be considered wrong.

So when she considered about what he had done to her, was it still weird and uncomfortable? Should she consider it weird and uncomfortable, even if they had met before their stepparents had even dreamed of each other? Was her first valentine still in love with her?

She thought about it…

Yes, yes he was, he did it to her and it was enough proof. He had done it to her in a different way, a different way that most people wouldn't do if they were related in that way. So why had she ran? Maybe it was the fear and worry of what he was thinking, or maybe it was the law in their province that rang through her mind. Yes it was. But it wasn't a crime, it wasn't forbidden and it certainly wasn't the most disturbing thing to do because deep down…she still saw him the way that little girl did 12 years ago.

She smiled and chuckled to herself as she rubbed her lips with poise as she thought about the moment again, this time with a fond smile while doing so. It wasn't all that bad…

The rain that was first a few specks every now and then turned into an endless patterning-annoying tap on the window. The raindrops that crashed forcefully at the top of the window hurriedly rushed to the bottom heading for the gutter to join the rest of their friends. She wished she could do that…do that same thing he had done to her and hopefully they could quickly start at where they left off, kind of like the rain…but she would never want it to stop between them.

She smiled once again with a look of realization on her face as she quickly got off the bed and opened her dorm room quickly and pulled it shut behind her. Leaving the room once again in it's calm peaceful silence, with the rain drumming against the window.

oOOo

He must have blown it… He knew he should not of have done it, but it was so tempting. He felt teased, mocked almost, having someone like that, who looked, smelled, and sounded so beautiful and not have anything to do with her.

He trekked the streets of Sherebrooke by his lonesome, no one or cars seemed to be in sight. The streets were empty and void of anyone. The road beside the sidewalk was wet and slick, it looked so slick maybe you could slip and fall even. The rain pounded hard on everything that was waiting at the bottom for it. The endless pummelling of the rain was constantly pushing down the trees.

He was drenched to the bone in what he was wearing. When he had decided to do it, and after she left running away confused, scared and worried he didn't really pay much attention to what went on around him since. His mind had been stuck on what he had done and the trust that he broke by one stupid action by deciding to do it another way. But it wasn't that bad, at least he thought it wouldn't be…on her part. He couldn't pinpoint when, maybe 13 or 12 years ago they were close…so close to the point you could have called it puppy love. He knew they were young and adults thought more as them really liking each other especially on him, but it was so much more than that. She made him feel special and gave him care, love and support when he needed it, even when she thought some of his ideas were far-fetched and other stuff like that.

But this isn't 12 or 13 years ago…he reminisced, they had moved apart and came back to each other when they were 14. When she saw him again, she probably didn't think much about him and that hurt him a lot, even until now. Maybe because of what the law addressed, maybe she figured she couldn't look at him that way…or maybe she just didn't see him the way he saw her…

Either way, after what he had done, he loved her. Even if now she saw him in a completely different way. He loved her and he will always love her, its just the fact of knowing that the one person you want to be with…is never going to want to be with you.

He sighed sadly, his sigh though barely audible against the rain except for…

"Martin!"

The voice echoed throughout the street, and seemed to overpower the hard rain and reach to him and pass through his ears. The teen however didn't give in, it was probably going to be her running up to him and telling him how wrong it was of what he did to her…and he didn't want to get yelled, not because of for how he felt for her.

"Martin!"

The voice echoed again, the footsteps of their running clapped against the sidewalk, the sound of water being sloshed around.

God, he didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to turn around and face the person he loved so much but yet couldn't have, but he wanted to. He wanted to see her, he was confused—a bunch of mixed emotions running through him as though he were being electrocuted.

The next time he heard her voice, it was much closer. It sounded more like she was right behind him.

"Martin look at me!"

He heard the voice he loved so much as the voice instantly matched up with her face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl he loved standing in front of him, she was wearing a _white_ off the shoulder top revealing what seemed to be the straps leading to her bra. Her hair and her clothes were drenched, as were the bottom of her jeans, but she didn't seem to pay no mind to that at all. She was focused on him.

He looked into her emerald eyes before tearing their gaze apart, he didn't want to hear her offensive remarks of what he had just done her 40 minutes ago. "Diana, I don't want to hear it." He said his voice firm and disappointed at the same time.

Diana was taken aback at his response. He must have assumed she had taken it the wrong way. Well wasn't he in for a surprise. She placed a hand on his face and turned his face to look at her. "Look at me," She said, "Look Martin, I understand how you feel about what you did but I need to tell you something." She started with a soft look in her eyes.

Martin stared at her face studying her features, and sighed in sadness, "I know you do, you're never going to like me the way I like you…I understand-!"

"No!" Diana protested, she felt her heart begin to beat against her, "It's not what you think, Martin!" She placed her other hand on his wet face as stared at him.

Martin shifted his gaze downward, "Yes it is, and you don't have to tell me because I already know." He raised his arms and wrapped his fingers around her wrists and brought her wet arms down, "I leaving…" He turned to start walking the other way, but Diana stopped him. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him so he was facing her.

"No Martin, it's not like that!" She began to explain resting her hands on his arms that were wet, her soaked hands slowly but subtly sliding down his arms. "Remember the first time we met?" She asked, "When we were in kindergarten? On Valentine's Day? You were the first person I met and my first valentine! We were inseparable ever since and we always played together! Remember?" She looked at him as he slowly thought back and reminisced at the good old childhood times.

"Yeah, I remember." Martin murmured as he finally bought himself to look the girl he loved in the eyes.

Diana swallowed as she felt the lump in her throat from before start to rise again. She slowly brought her hand to rest on his shoulder, "When it was the day that we were moving, our last day at school together, you told me something…you told me something that made me feel special!"

"I told you…" He started slowly, he felt a little sense of happiness tingle him, "I told you, that I loved you."

Diana nodded as she tried to stop the tears from forming and falling down her face. "You did and when we met up again, you probably felt like just because out parents got together, we couldn't be together and that I would never see you the way we did when we were younger…" Her voice cracked as tears brimmed her eyes, "but I still do, Martin… People probably thought that I just really liked you but I never did! I love you Martin, I loved you ever since we met!"

A wave of happiness flooded over Martin as he heard the three words escape her mouth, a hint of happiness in her voice also. It was all false, it was all false of what he thought she would say, it was the opposite and what he wanted, what he dreamed of.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he looked down at her, a small smile starting across his lips.

Diana smiled back at him, "I would never lie about something like that." She gazed at him lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him damp neck.

So then he guessed it was safe to say, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and inched closer to her, "I love you too, Diana."

Martin lowered his head to Diana's as Diana lifted her head to Martin's and then it happened. They closed their eyes at the right time, their lips came in contact and they kissed. Arms wrapped around each other in a loving way as the cold rain poured on their soon heated bodies. Their lips were soft, moist and wet as they pressed against each other firmly but passionately.

Diana ran her fingers through Martin's blonde wet hair and played with it as she felt a tingle as Martin wrapped his arm around her waist more, bringing her closer to him both actions deepening their first real kiss even more. Heat was sneaking out of their bodies as their wet clothes pressed and melded together making the fabric seem thinner making their skin underneath sleek and wet.

As much as they didn't want it, their lungs began to burn for air as they held their lips together enjoying the wonderful sensations taking over their bodies. The two parted lips, both panting softly but still kept their faces close to one another, looking into each other's eyes with nothing but pure love.

"Diana?" Martin asked as he held her close, happiness being shown all over him, in his voice, on his insides and out.

"Yes?" She asked as they nuzzled noses, like the romantic couple they were and soon will be.

"I love you." He answered.

Diana grinned, "I love you too."

And then it wasn't before long before their lips made contact, and kissed lovingly with the rain pouring down on the lovely two…

-

-

-

-

…_If I could do anything it would be to kiss you, in the middle of the street, on the rainiest day of the year_…


End file.
